


Till Kingdom Come

by stacymc2012



Series: Prompts of 2012 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, as if I know how to write something else....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacymc2012/pseuds/stacymc2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked confused as well and asked, "Why what?" Regina swallowed hard and asked, "Why do you love me?" "Because I do. Because you are an amazing, stunning, intelligent woman, and I would like to make you my wife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off the song Till Kingdom Come by Coldplay; it's a great song, I hadn't heard it until my friend gave me this song as a prompt. I hope you enjoy it!

Regina took in a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Bringing a hand up, her fingers delicately traced the pattern of the short-sleeved lace dress. Her raven-color hair, which she had grown out for the occasion, was swept up in a bun with a few loose curls that fell in her face and around the rest of her hair. She’d just positioned her floor-length veil into her hair, hoping to distract herself from the growing butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Weddings were nerve-racking and scary for anyone on any given day; however for this particular brunette more so, given her past with love and marriages…

But who was she kidding? Her mother was no longer around to ruin her plans and she was going to marry a man who loved her more than anything in the world. He was a man who would walk to the ends of the Earth and back for her; much like Daniel would’ve but then- No.. She couldn’t do that to her current love now… She couldn’t put him in Daniel’s shadow; that wouldn’t be loving at all.

She could still remember like it was yesterday when he got down on one knee in front of her. She honestly thought he was tying his shoelaces. Then he started speaking, almost poetically, and then she saw the black velvet box in his hand which he opened to reveal a white gold, diamond ring. Small and simple, yet elegant. Just like her. Her first reaction was, _"Why?" She asked him._

_He had looked at her like she had grown another head. He didn't expect her to answer his question with another question. He looked confused as well and asked, "Why what?"_

_Regina swallowed hard and asked, "Why do you love me?"_

_At the time, she hadn't realized that by asking him that question, she was taking away his right to love her almost. She hadn't realized that by questioning his motives, she was taking away from him the joy of loving her. His answer stunned her most._

_"Because I do. Because you are an amazing, stunning, intelligent woman, and I would like to make you my wife."_

She had shaken her head, given a small laugh and gave him the answer he was looking for. And here they were six months later, about to be joined in matrimony for the rest of their lives. There was nobody better she would've chosen. Patient, compassionate, loving, caring... The synonyms of such just went on and on. But he had told her all of this...

Suddenly, her heart sped up as she wondered if he knew how much he meant to her. Quickly she gathered up her dress as to not trip over it and sped out of her bedroom where she was getting ready. The wedding was being held in her mansion, since it was big enough after all. Quietly, she tiptoed out of the room, as to not alert anyone of the "runaway bride". He was just a room over, which made it easier when she opened the door slowly and easily slipped in.

David Nolan looked up from the mirror where he'd been trying to tie his bow tie. He abandoned the piece of silk cloth around his neck when he heard his door open, expecting it to be August, his best man, or even Mr. Gold again, trying to convince him not to go through with this. Last person he was expecting was his exquisite bride. He whipped around quickly when he saw her blurry white reflection in the mirror and a hand quickly went up to cover his eyes and he turned around to somewhat face her. David had closed his eyes tightly, as to not see her.

"I... Regina, baby, what are you doing here? It's bad luck for me to see you, remember?" He tried to remind her gently, wanting nothing more than to take his hand away from his eyes so he could allow himself to gaze upon the beauty that would soon be by his side forever.

Regina walked over to him, after putting her dress down and allowing it to flow down to its place at the bottom of her feet. She smiled slightly. He honestly was just such a gorgeous human being. David felt her soft, cool hands over his warm ones over his eyes. Her fingers wrapped around his and she gently tugged on them to get them away from his face. "Shh, it's fine David. I'm sure we can make an exception this time." She said softly, a hint of tease in her tone.

"Are you sure?" He asked a bit hesitantly, still not allowing her hands to take his away from his eyes.

He heard her let out a full chuckle and then felt those same hands cup his warm face gently, "David. It's alright, really. I need to talk to you, my love."

This made him take his hands away from his own face instantly. David's piercing blue eyes opened and all breath left him instantly. His intention was to ask her what was wrong, if she was alright, but all faculty of speaking had left him the moment he met her enticing, wide, chocolate brown eyes and the light makeup on her face. She was the epitome of everything breathtaking on the earth. He swallowed hard and felt something inside him remind him of how lucky he was.

"David?" She sounded a bit worried now.

He snapped out of his reverie, "I... Wow... Baby…" He said breathlessly and he pulled away from her, taking her hand in his own and giving her a spin, "You look.. Wow..." His eyes were wide, and a stupid grin spread across his face.

Regina felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she laughed, "Thank you, but David, I really need to talk to you." Goodness, he had the attention span of a duck today!

He shook his head and waved off his distracted mind, "Right, right. Sorry. Is something wrong?" He asked, becoming serious almost instantly and looking at her with a worried gaze.

She heaved a small sigh and she led him over to sit down on a small settee against the wall of the room. Regina kept a hold on the hand he had held before and waited for him to join her on the small couch. "Nothing's wrong, David," she began, "However, there's something that I need to tell you because I don't think it's fair."

David nodded, giving her his full attention, as she deserved. "Okay, what is it? I'm sure we could figure it out, yeah?"

She gave him a smile, "Oh believe me, we are, love." She patted his hands and then tried to gather her thoughts.

"First... I want you to know that... I've not felt this way about anyone in... Well, ever. You make me feel things that to this day, on our wedding day, I don't understand. I love you so much that at times I'm not sure if I'm coming or going. Mostly because I don't want to be anywhere else but in your arms, David." Wow, okay... That wasn't so hard. There was more she wanted to tell him though; he looked to still be listening, so Regina decided to give it a shot.

"I said earlier that there was something bothering me, that it wasn't fair. I meant it wasn't fair to you that you told me how much you loved me, and I'd still not had the chance." She continued slowly, looking down at their hands.

David smiled, watching her. It meant a lot to him that she was in here telling him this now. He knew Regina a lot more than she thought he did, and one of the things he knew very well was that the woman was a knotted onion. Opening up was something that Regina just never did. Why? Because she wasn't sure how to, and she was also a bit afraid to. In their two year relationship, it was still a work-in-progress, but God knew he didn't mind. He'd give the world for her. Two of his fingers under her chin to lift her face gently and he whispered to her, "Hey, you don't have to, I know how much you love me, 'Gina."

She shook her head, smiling a bit and whispered, "I want to do this, David."

He nodded, knowing not to take that away from her, "Alright, go ahead baby."

Regina nodded a “thanks” and gathered her thoughts again and then continued, "I always wanted someone there who would listen to me. Someone who would pay mind to my needs and I've been waiting for that for years. And then you came along, David and you gave your all into this relationship with me and I felt compelled to do the same, but I felt like I just wasn't doing enough compared to all you've done for me. And I know these are just words and I really don't know how else to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me... It goes to the extent that, I'd wait for you until kingdom come if I had to because what I feel for you, isn't something I'd ever replace, it's nothing I'd ever change, no matter what."

She breathed a sigh and grinned. Wow, she couldn't believe she'd just said all of that. It felt amazing.

David could never muster up the words that would tell her just how proud of her he was. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her cheek, "I love you, Regina Mills soon-to-be-Nolan."

Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Easily, he returned the hug, kissing the side of her head, careful not to mess up her makeup or hair. After a few minutes, they pulled away and David gently kissed her nose before tapping it.

"C'mon, baby. I need to finish getting ready and then I think we've a wedding to get to." He chuckled.

Regina nodded, "Oh right, I almost forgot!" She laughed and her deft hands found their way to his tie and she easily tied the bow and fixed it, smoothing out the rest of his suit. "You're looking absolutely handsome. I see you clean up nice." She teased gently.

He winked at her, "Haven't seen nothing yet, darling." David chuckled and kissed her head, "You need to go finish getting ready."

She nodded and stood from the settee, smoothing out her dress. David found his eyes glued to her; they were mesmerized by the figure hugging dress. He stood as well, eventually, and guided her to the door, one hand in her and another on the small of her back, careful with the back of her dress. "David?" She asked when she got to the door.

He paused and looked at her, "Yes, Regina?"

"I love you too." She smiled.

He returned it with a full grin just as she left.


End file.
